1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a touch technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch stack-up structure and an application thereof in a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch panels integrated with touch technology and display technology have become popular and are applied in electronic devices as both input and display devices. Touch panels are typically classified into two types: on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels. An on cell touch panel comprises of a touch device and a display device, wherein the touch device is normally provided with a transparent surface touch screen facing towards a user. The user gives a command for controlling an electronic device through an icon or instruction that is shown on the touch screen. On the other hand, the bottom portion of the touch screen is provided with a transparent substrate, wherein surface of the transparent substrate that faces towards the touch screen has multiple wires made of transparent conductive materials such as tin indium oxide (ITO) wires, and these wires are used for detecting touch positions of the user. In an in cell touch panel, on the other hand, a touch sensor is physically inside a cell such as a LCD cell. Touch sensor used in the in-cell touch panel can include Light-sensing photo-transistors (optical), micro-switches (switch-sensing), and capacitance-sensing electrodes (capacitive).
However, while a touch device is integrated with a display device, a user can see and distinguish between a touch area with wires and a touch area without wires through a touch screen, thereby deteriorating appearance of a touch panel.